This invention relates to a fluid level sensor and techniques for sensing fluid level in marine vessels, such as boats and other relatively small watercraft including jet-powered watercraft. More particularly, the present invention is related to a fluid level sensor and techniques that provide accurate fluid metering even when the boat is not operating in a horizontal plane and/or is subject to up/down rocking motion.
Many types of presently available watercraft are highly maneuverable during operation and although the high level of maneuverability is very pleasurable to the user, it may cause undesirable splash or slosh in fluids stored in fluid tanks, such as fuel and oil tanks. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, a control bridge including an instrument panel may be located forwardly of the seat where a boat operator is seated. The instrument panel may include a display or indication of fluid availability, such as fuel or oil. It will be apparent that it is desirable to obtain accurate and reliable readings of fluid availability, otherwise the boat and its occupants could be stranded on a body of water, or the user may unnecessarily spend time in refueling when not truly needed, etc.
One type of known device for detecting the fluid level in a fuel or oil tank of a boat includes a pivotal arm having a float at one end thereof. Fluctuation of the fluid level causes vertical displacement of the float so that the fluid level may be detected in reference to the angular orientation of the pivotal arm. While this type of device is generally satisfactory for large marine vessels, it is somewhat less suited for smaller vessels which are more strongly influenced by wind and waves. When this type of device is applied to small vessels, the float tends to vibrate or move when the fluid is agitated as a result of these wind and/or water forces which cause the small vessel to rock or move up and down. Further, boats are seldom operated in a horizontal plane, that is, during operation, the on-plane of the boat is generally bow high, e.g., four or more degrees, and thus the fluid tank may be tilted relative to local gravity which causes such device to give erroneous indications.
In view of the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide a fluid level sensor that provides accurate readings notwithstanding the presence of fluid tank tilt and/or fluid splash as the vessel is rocked up and down. It is also desirable to provide a kit that allows for accurate fluid metering and that quickly and reliably may be retrofitted at low cost in respective fleets of watercrafts.